Halice Drabbles
by kerryleanne
Summary: a slow growing collection of Hatter/Alice drabbles
1. This isn't how I thought it would end

**Author:** kerryleanne  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Hatter/Alice  
**Prompts:** "This isn't how I thought it would end." (153 words)  
**Disclaimer:** I really dont own anything..other then my rather lame imagination lol

_**"This isn't how I thought it would end."**_

It had been only hours since Hatter had entered her world and returned to Alice's life, after coming up with a relatively believable excuse for their behaviour to her mother then wishing her a good night they were curled up on the sofa drinking tea...the non wonderland variety.

"I have missed you so much Alice" Hatter whispered as he kissed her hand gently

Turning to face the man she loved Alice couldn't help but momentarily losing herself in his chocolate brown eyes

"To me we were only apart for a short time Hatter but never did the thought that my fairy tale would end this way cross my mind, I feared I had lost you forever"

It was then that he gave her that ever glowing smile and spoke softly so only she could hear

"It's true what they say you know all fairy tales get a happily ever after, Alice of legend"


	2. You have no idea do you?

**Author:** kerryleanne  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Hatter/Alice  
**Prompts:** "You have no idea do you?" (306 words)  
**Disclaimer:** I really dont own anything..other then my rather lame imagination lol

_**"You have no idea do you?"**_

"The looking glass is the only way to get you back home. And is here in the city but is the most heavily guarded piece of kit in Wonderland."

"I've got to find Jack first."

That was it Hatter had heard enough

"You really have no idea do you, getting into the casino is suicide, you really think that Jack is worth more than your own life because honestly I don't"

Alice was about to argue the fact that she didn't care when Hatters words hit her

"Wait....what?"

Realising this was not the way he wanted to tell her how he felt Hatter simply continued to walk ahead and made an attempt to brush off what he had just said

"I just mean I don't see how this Jack can be so important to you that you would risk your own life, after all didn't you say you have only known him a short time. How much can you really know about him, how can you know he didn't steal the ring in the first place?"

Suddenly defensive Alice snarled

"I know him well enough to see that he is no thief, he was the first man who ment something to me in a long time"

This stopped Hatter in his tracks turning to face Alice he gave her a puzzled look

"Was? Who else have has ment something to you then?

Blushing and stumbling over her words slightly Alice replied

"I ment _is_, he _is_ the first man to mean something to me in a long time and I trust him"

"How can you trust someone you barely know I wonder?" Hatter questioned

Alice simply brushed past him as far from the edge as possible and when face to face responded

"I trust you don't I"

Before passing him and continuing towards the tea shop


	3. No use pretending

**Author:** kerryleanne  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Hatter/Alice  
**Prompts:** "No use pretending "(216 words)  
**Disclaimer:** I really dont own anything..other then my rather lame imagination lol

_**It was no use pretending. She was scared.**_

"You found yourself face to face with the Queen of Hearts and lost your nerve"

"Your wring i haven't lost my nerve"

Alice stood face to face with the Queen trying her best not to break but deep down there was o use pretending she was scared. She wished more than anything that hatter was standing with her, When she was with him she felt safe....Well as safe as she could do in this world of madness. Slipping into somewhat of a trance, remembering the first time they met, her standing in his tea shop drenched from her hall from the scarab, then when he took her hand leading the way so she didn't freak out at the thought of being so high off the ground and finally their encounter with Dodo which ended abruptly with Hatter taking a bullet for her.....

"Well what are your demands?"

The Queens inpatients broke her thoughts with a question that she should know the answer to but know faced with it she didn't know what it was, before this moment all she wanted was to save Jack but now what she wanted more than ever was to be with the man that meant everything to her which she now realised was her own knight in shining armour.....of sorts, Hatter.


	4. Believe in what your heart is saying

**Author:** kerryleanne  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Hatter/Alice  
**Prompts:** Believe in what your heart is saying (433 words)  
** Disclaimer:** I really dont own anything..other then my rather lame imagination lol

_**Believe in what your heart is saying.**_

"Do i need a reason to help a pretty girl in a very wet dress?"

Alice spun quickly in the direction of Hatter and glared at him

"Oh i get it you don't trust me"

Hatter slammed the coat he had just offered her

I am genuinely hurt, Right now all I wanna do is help you find...."

"Jack"

"Jack and return you both to your charming world of childhood stories"

It was strange, even though her head was telling her not to believe him, after all she had only met him five minutes earlier, telling her that this could not be the only person in this strange place that could help her find Jack. Her heart was seeing something in the man in front of her, the way his hat didn't sit straight on top of his head, the way him perfect teeth shone through his crooked smile, the gentle way he touched her arm while inspecting the burn she got from the light of the scarab, how he got her a coat to try fight the cold away and the way he sent a tingle down her spine when he looked at her, even how he couldn't seem to take his eyes of her soaked blue mini dress and raspberry tights as she stood glued to the spot where she stood.  
All these things seemed to make her want to believe all that he was saying and want to trust him.

This time her heart won out

"Fine, i will trust you but before I go anywhere with you I want to know where you are taking me"

Hatter gave her a tedious look, if anyone realised there was an oyster roaming free around wonderland they would be in a world of trouble. This meant there was no time to stand around chatting but looking at the determined look on Alice's face he knew there was no moving her until he had explain more

"Okay look I know some people who know some people and well let's just say there are people who owe me one...more than one actually but that doesn't matter"

He looked up to see her expression lighten slightly before adding

"Can we go now please before the suits come looking for more than a cup of tea"

He then headed for a door while Alice out the coat he offered her on to hide the glow on her arm

"Now do try to keep up"

Then with that they were on their way to fin jack although now Alice was hoping that it wouldn't happen too soon


End file.
